


How It's Supposed To Be

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco isn't supposed to secretly adore Harry's temper tantrums. He isn't supposed to look forward to bickering with Harry on a daily basis. He isn't supposed to fall in love with Harry... right? A fateful encounter in the lab might just prove him wrong.(Part 1)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Explicit stuff. Like shameless sex and Harrisco fluff.)

It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

He was supposed to keep hating Harry's childish temper tantrums instead of getting used to them, as though they were no big deal. He was supposed to find bickering with Harry a pain, not something to look forward to. He was supposed to think Harry got more annoying every day, not more... god, what even was he?

Currently, he was sitting on a metal stool, helping Cisco tweak the sensors on his goggles. His glasses were on, strong hands working easily with tiny tools. His lips, which had become an unfortunate piece of fascination for Ramon, were set in a straight line, the fine creases on Harry's face relaxed like they always were when he was busy with something technical. Cisco had pretty much memorized those lines by now. Along with every unruly strand of the older man's hair, the fine muscles in his forearms as he worked, the smell of his aftershave when they sat side by side like this, the warmth that-

“You're staring.” Harry said flatly, setting the tool down without looking at him, “Again.” He added in slight annoyance, turning the goggles to the side to pull the seal off, giving him access to the ridiculously tiny network of wires inside. Cisco nearly jumped out of his skin, blinking, smiling sheepishly.

“I wasn't... I... ya know...” He stammered, because smooth, Ramon. Harry cast him a sideways glance, reaching up and pulling his glasses off as he did, his damn bluer than blue eyes stared at Cisco in that ridiculously frustrating and delicious way of his that made Ramon feel like he was being chastised and drowned at the same time. “I was just paying attention.” He finally got out. Totally convincing. Harry raised a single brow.

“Apparently to my face.” Ugh, dammit. That tone, that slight rasp to his voice, Cisco hated it. And loved it. He frowned, though, watching Harry turn completely, setting his glasses down on the table. And suddenly, he felt too close, too real. Fantasizing about the man was one thing. But suddenly wanting to close the distance and feel what it was like to kiss Harrison Wells was a whole other thing. A really not good thing... right? Ramon swallowed, feeling all the color flee out of his skin. He went to push up from his seat, to stand and put distance between them because yikes. But instead, his foot caught in the run of the stool and he was suddenly on the ground, the clattering stool making the empty room seem far too big. And the suddenly standing and hovering Harry far too tall.

Harry had moved much quicker than Cisco had realized. Crouching at his side so fast that Ramon had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating it. “Um... ouch.” He muttered, reaching back and rubbing the back of his head as Harry helped him sit up. The feel of his hand on Cisco's shoulder, and one on his knee, made him blush. He was sure of it. He could feel the heat just travel to his face. But Harry, who had the grace to look slightly worried, didn't seem to notice.

“What's going on with you?” He demanded, gripping Cisco's hand and hoisting him easily up to his feet. It was easy to forget sometimes just how strong Harry was, that the older man kept fit, and could probably give any non-speedster a run for their money in a race. It was also easy to remember when being pulled off the ground like that. 

“Nothing.” Cisco scoffed, pulling his hand back and wincing before bending over and straightening the stool. “Don't know why you'd think something was goi-” And he nearly face planted right into Harry's chest as he turned around. Somehow, without making a sound, Harry had gotten right up into Cisco's space. Ramon felt his heart do about forty thousand summersaults. “Jesus, Harry... crowd much?” He groused, but inwardly he wanted to close that distance that much more. To reach out and touch what he knew was probably a very warm and firm chest. Harry narrowed his gaze on Cisco, taking another step forward, giving Ramon no choice but to step back... into the table. He was trapped, with a much taller, probably stronger Harry in front of him. What the hell? No, seriously... what the hell...

“I don't think it's nothing, Ramon.” He began, “In fact, I think I know exactly what it is.” He took another step, until there was barely a foot between them. Cisco couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's, his palms began to feel sweaty, and damn if he didn't read something completely unexpected in the way Harry was staring him down. Like he wanted something... something Ramon didn't think was possible. It wasn't, right? Couldn't be. “You've been watching me like that for weeks now, studying me, memorizing my every move.” His eyes began to glide down Cisco's face, down his torso, lower. Ramon caught his breath, bit his lip, swallowed. Crap. When Harry's eyes finally came back to Ramon's, he was pretty much hot from head to toe. “You find excuses to be near, to get... close.” And just like that, Harry took a step and practically pressed up against Cisco who had to nearly hop up onto the table, hands gripping either side in an effort to move away. But all it did was give Harry better access. 

He moved to hover over Cisco, hands reaching and covering either of his, leaning into him, staring him down with... god, was that hunger? Heat? Cisco let out an exasperated laugh.

“I... have no idea... I mean, this is just...” He rambled. What was he even saying? “You mean you... you're...” He began, trying desperately to make sense of this. Harry just shook his head lightly, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Just shut up, Ramon.” He ordered, a slight growl escaping his throat. And then he was just there, his mouth on Cisco's. And all rational thought went poof, bye bye, auf wiedersehen. All that time day dreaming about what it would be like to kiss Harry and here he was, kissing him. Finally. Finally? Wait, what? Was this another day dream? Couldn't be. Because he could actually taste him. His lips were delightfully warm, full, searching. And Cisco wanted more. He wanted access. He wanted to taste all there was to taste. He scooted his hands away from his hold, bringing them up to grab the back of Harry's head. And Harry responded perfectly, his hands moving to grip Cisco's ribcage so firmly that it made Ramon's head swim. Just like that, their lips parted. And their tongues collided. Cisco could admit it, Harry's mouth tasted so much better than any day dream. 

The strength Cisco knew was in Harry's hands suddenly hoisted him up to sit firmly on the table, Ramon having no choice but to open his legs as Harry moved in between his thighs. It was all so much all at once and Ramon wasn't sure if it should even be happening. Finally, they had to come up for air, nearing suffocating each other in that kiss, Cisco's hands trembling as they gripped tight to Harry's shoulders. “W-why...” he took in a deep breath, blinking heavily at the tall man, “Why didn't you say anything, you dick?” He nearly squeaked, his voice coming out far more heated than he'd meant it to. Harry, damn enticing Harry, simply smirked lightly.

“Same reason you didn't, I imagine.” He felt Harry's hands lower to his hips, his thumbs slipping beneath his 'Science Is Sexy' t-shirt, slowly smoothing over his skin. It made Ramon's mind momentarily go blank, till he shook his head. 

“You're impossible. Seriously. Most of the time I think you can't stand me and it turns out...” he didn't even finish the sentence, just shook his head. Harry's smirk turned into something slightly softer.

“Turns out you mean far more to me than an unwitting colleague.” He said, hands smoothing up more underneath Ramon's shirt, calloused fingers massaging whatever flesh he had to hold on to. Cisco caught his breath. Suddenly, Ramon didn't want a shirt there. He wanted nothing stopping Harry from searching every inch of him with those hands. Harry moved, pressing his lips tentatively near Cisco's ear, “You're... a perfect distraction.” Harry whispered. “And far too good to turn up a chance with.”

“A...” he swallowed, “A chance at what?” Cisco asked, closing his eyes at the feel of Harry's lips on his neck, the slight tug of teeth on his skin sending shivers everywhere shivers could possibly be. 

“You're not stupid, Ramon.” Harry growled against his throat, “What do you think.” 

Yup. That was it. Any thoughts of stopping this, of turning back or even attempting to rationalize it went completely out the window, down the road, into the ocean, and disappeared into the murky depths. He let out a small sound, surprising himself and blushing as Harry pulled his mouth away, gripping Cisco's shirt so quickly, and pulling it up. Ramon didn't even stop him. In fact, he raised his arms, letting Harry pull the shirt all the way off, discarding it on the floor without looking. He fell silent, trembling as Harry took in the sight of Cisco's torso. So much longing, so much lust in that stare. Ramon could feel himself growing harder with every moment that ticked by. 

“Shit, Harry. You just gonna look at me all day, or do something worthwhile?” Ramon practically demanded, grabbing Harry by the belt and tugging him in. Harry's smile was possessive before he crashed his mouth against his, making Cisco's head spin in the most delightful way possible. It occurred to him then that had this been any other day, they might just be putting on a show. But Caitlin was at a genetics conference, and Barry was fishing with Joe. They literally had the entirety of S.T.A.R. Labs all to themselves. Though the idea that someone might just walk in and see... well, this... was a little exhilarating. 

Ramon had always known that Harry was a take charge, take no shit kind of guy. Despite every reason it shouldn't have been, it was one of the reasons that he found him so stupidly attractive. So it only somewhat surprised him when Harry pretty much yanked him off the table, turning him and nearly forcing him onto the floor. One moment Cisco was standing, the next he was pinned on the cool floor by a lean, strong body. Their groins ground together almost instantly, and he could feel how hard and ready Harry already was. It made Cisco moan in anticipation. Never in a million years had he thought this would happen. Nor did he think he'd ever go this fast. Because, let's face it, this was moving severely fast. But he wasn't going to let himself care. Honestly, it had been far too long since the last time he'd had sex with anyone. And by the way Harry was acting, it was pretty clear the same could be said for him. 

Cisco grabbed Harry's black sweater for dear life, and the shirt beneath it, tugging up in frustration. Off. He wanted it off. Hell, he wanted everything off. Harry pushed his hands away, breaking their kiss, getting up on his knees and straddling one of his legs as he pulled his shirts off by himself, giving Cisco the perfect view of lean muscle, a runner's physique, a strip of soft black hair that ran from Harry's belly button, to places hidden. Places Cisco wanted to see. And now. He sat up, grabbing Harry's belt and undoing it as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe how urgent he felt, how damn needy Harry had made him in a matter of minutes. 

He felt Harry's long fingers glide into his hair, and he turned his eyes up, catching Harry watching him. He realized just then he was in the perfect position, pretty much face to face with the older man's crotch. A rush of adrenaline and anticipation ran through him, and his fingers shook for a moment before he finally undid Harry's pants. He wasted no time, sliding his hands into them and around to Harry's firm and warm rear, gliding the pants down his thighs. Harry had gone commando. Interesting. It brought into view just how hard and ready Harry really was. Had Cisco really done that to him? He cracked a light, knowing smile as he studied the length of the man before him. “Ramon.” Harry's agitated and greedy tone met his ears. “Weren't you the one who didn't want to waste time?” He added, tugging at Cisco's hair so he had to look up again. “If you're going to do something, do it.”

“Pushy bastard.” Cisco said, narrowing his eyes. “Why do I put up with you?” He countered, but before Harry could answer, Cisco grabbed his shaft with one hand, still gripping his ass with the other. And he slid his mouth over the head of him. He was so soft, smooth. There was the salty-sweet taste of pre-cum on the tip of him, and Cisco let out a sound as it met his tastebuds. Harry, however, did more than let out a sound. His eyes closed, his head went back, one hand gripping Cisco's shoulder, the other holding on firmly to his hair like it was a handle. It was easy to find a rhythm, especially with Harry so willing to let him take control for a change. He liked that Harry was pushy, he could admit it. He liked the gruffness, the eagerness. And Cisco was more than willing to put some effort in because of it. He slid Harry in and out of his mouth, as deep as he could go, making sure his dick was as wet as possible, grazing him with teeth and tongue with every swipe. This wasn't his first rodeo, after all. Cisco knew damn well what to do. And it was working, proven by the sway in Harry's hips, the tightening grip on Cisco's shoulder and in his hair. It wasn't till Harry moaned out that he stopped, letting his mouth release with a soft pop. 

“Damn, Ramon.” Harry muttered, eyes still momentarily closed as he let him go. Cisco smiled wide, pleased with the fact that he'd just turned Harrison Wells into a teetering mess. When he opened his eyes, he turned a lusting gaze at Ramon, which made Cisco's smile pretty much flee on the spot. He watched as Harry stood up, pushing his boots off, shedding his pants and socks. Then, like before, he was just in Ramon's space, pressing him to the floor.

“Are you always this much of a control freak?” Cisco asked him, his breath heated, fighting the urge to close the distance between their mouths as Harry pressed against him, the only thing keeping their bodies separate now being Cisco's cargo pants. Harry smiled above him, held up by strong arms. 

“You're enjoying it. Don't act like you aren't.” He stated, as though he were talking about electromagnetic plating. Cisco didn't have time to protest before Harry was moving down his body. His lips, his tongue were tasting Ramon's flesh, painting lines down his chest, drawing Cisco's nipples in between lips and teeth one at a time, making Ramon hiss and nearly buck at the ridiculous pleasure of it. He couldn't quite hide that he was a sensitive guy. It was one of the reasons why he was such an eager lover. He wanted those sensations because they were like an addictive drug. How he'd gone so long without this was now a complete and utter mystery to him. Harry didn't stop, tasting and searching, teasing and prodding Ramon's body with mouth and hands till he got to Cisco's pants. And without a word, he moved off and undid them, pulling them down along with Ramon's boxer briefs in a brisk, almost rough motion. One at a time, Harry yanked off Cisco's shoes, peeled off his socks, then let his pants and briefs fall to the wayside, instantly forgotten and useless. 

For the first time, they were completely nude before each other. And the way that Harry was looking at him made Ramon feel more than a little heated. Hell, he was harder now than he could ever remember being, and nothing had really been done to him yet beyond relentless teasing. He watched Harry's eyes glide over his whole form, taking him in, soaking up the sight of his cock, his legs, his stomach and everywhere and anywhere his eyes could find. “Don't move.” He suddenly ordered, making Ramon blink out of the strange hypnotic blankness watching Harry studying him had put him into. The next thing he knew, Harry was standing, moving out of view into the med lab. When he came back, it was with the pillow from the gurney and a clear bottle with a white label. Harry practically tossed the pillow at Cisco. “Get comfy, Ramon.” He ordered. And Cisco chuckled, pulling the pillow away from his chest, when he saw what the bottle in Harry's hand was. 

“Medical lube?” He stated, then laughed a little more. “You're something special.” He quipped sarcastically, watching Harry kneel down before him. 

“Make do with what one has, Ramon.” He stated, popping the cap. “Now would be the time to stop, by the way.” He didn't move, staring Cisco down. Was he really giving him an out? After all this? Was he really just saying, 'Hey, we don't have to do anymore! Sorry I made you hard as a fucking rock!' Cisco glared at him. Without saying a word, he put the pillow down on the floor behind him and fell back onto it with his head. 

“No fucking way, dude.” He said firmly. The look Harry gave him then was... well, shit. 

No one, out of anyone Cisco had ever been with, had looked at him like that. 

Like he was the world's most prized possession, and now he belonged to Harry. And only Harry. It made his heart skip far too many beats, made his mouth go dry, made his cock twitch. He watched Harry tilt the bottle of lube, the thick liquid coming out slowly. It dripped down onto Cisco's hardness, making him hiss at the cool feel of it, relaxing his head back as suddenly Harry's hand was around his length, pumping without hesitation. The slick feel of it was incredible, insane, firm. Harry wasn't tentative about it. In fact, he was as confident as someone could be. He worked Cisco's dick so well and easily that Ramon was sure this wasn't the first time he'd played with someone else's. Cisco began to feel a delightful ache, a pressure in his groin promising a release that he was steadily wanting. But then Harry's hand slowed down, his thumb sliding over the tip of him, then letting go completely. Cisco had to blink up at him questioningly.

“Not yet. I'm not done with you.” Harry answered firmly, as though reading Cisco's mind. 

“Greedy.” Ramon managed to breathe out. 

“You have no idea.” Harry remarked plainly, taking the lube back up and slicking his fingers up with it. “But you're about to figure it out.” He added, just before he began teasing Cisco's hole.

A whole new set of sensations began to thrum through him. He let out a small 'oh' sound. Yup, he was figuring it out quickly. This wouldn't be Cisco's first time on the bottom. He'd played both parts in the sex game. He'd been with men and women, which he was figuring out quickly that Harry obviously had as well. After all, the guy had a daughter. And he was also way too good at doing what he was doing to him. After treating his hole as delicately as he'd ever treated anything to do with Cisco, he slid a finger in. Slowly at first, straight to the knuckle, gliding back and forth in an easy motion that had Cisco breathing out in concentrated breaths. Harry could have been hard about this, rough even. Ramon knew damn well he was capable of it. But Harry was taking his time, which honestly, Cisco was grateful for. It had been awhile, after all. Last thing he wanted was for this to go from feeling too damn good to being too damn painful. 

After a minute or so, Harry put in another finger. Another minute after that, he scissored his entrance until he was satisfied that Cisco was right where he wanted him. Just relaxed enough to get in, not so relaxed that it wouldn't be tight. Cisco watched Harry lube himself up, then. Watched Harry rub his hand up and down the length of himself with the slick substance, and Cisco spread his legs wider in anticipation as Harry positioned himself. He felt Harry's smooth, wet tip press up against his twitching hole, and had to stop himself from moaning with just the idea of him driving himself in. But Harry didn't move. He just stayed there, pressed against him, teasing the idea of going in. “Tell me what you want, Ramon.” He growled out, his tone so low and grating that it made Cisco's dick twitch in response.

“You... can't be serious.” Cisco replied incredulously, looking up at him. But his eyes told him just how damn serious he was. He wanted Ramon to ask for it. That bastard. Cisco, for a moment, tossed the idea back and forth, wondering if he should find a way to turn the tables, make Harry beg for it instead. But Harry then gave him just the right amount of pressure on his hole, reaching forward with one hand and stroking Cisco's still slick dick. Shit, shit, shit. “Take it, Harry!” He nearly pleaded, the need, the ache just too much to ignore. He wanted Harry's hard length in him, sliding up against all the right things. “I want you, now!” He nearly demanded. And Harry smiled. A smile that Cisco would never forget. Hell, he wouldn't want to even if he could.

The next thing he knew, Harry was sliding steadily in. Inch by inch, pushing easily, carefully, as not to hurt Cisco. It was almost touching. For all of Harry's blatant masculinity, there really was a soft spot in him. It made Cisco think this had to be more than just sex for him. Maybe he really did care about Cisco, more than he let on. Once he was sheathed in Cisco's ass as far as he could get, he pumped Cisco's dick firmly, creating far too much feeling as he got used to Harry's size. “So warm...” Harry whispered with his eyes close, “So tight.” He said through gritted teeth. The awe, the ecstasy in his tone nearly undid Cisco. He reached up for him without thinking, pulling him down, drowning them both in a kiss as Harry braced himself with a hand to either side of Cisco's shoulders. 

The same time their tongues collided was the same time Harry began to move. In and out, deep and so damn tense. It was too slow at first, but then the kiss broke and Harry raised up above him, picking up a rhythm that was all at once far too much and not enough. Cisco couldn't help the sounds he was making, the way his hands felt useless, the tension building at the feel of Harry's hard cock hitting his prostate over and over in grand succession. He was suddenly very glad that no one else was in S.T.A.R. Labs, because if they were, they definitely would have heard his random cries of pleasure. “So perfect, Ramon. God, you're perfect.” Harry gritted, picking up speed. 

“Oh, fuck Harry, don't stop...” he pleaded, feeling Harry get up on his knees, shifting his hands to Ramon's thighs, somehow allowing himself to go that much deeper. And before he could realize it was happening, Cisco was on the brink. His whole groin was trapped in a painful sort of pleasure. He needed release, wanted it so bad. And as if reading his thoughts, his body began to comply. “I'm gonna... I'm...” He couldn't even finish the sentence. He was cumming before he could form another word. His orgasm wracked through him, his hands gripping the floor for dear life, a cry of pure pleasure escaping his lungs. Harry rode him through it, hands gripping his thighs hard, fingers digging into his flesh. It felt like the orgasm would never stop. 

“That's it, Ramon.” Harry breathed, watching him with pupil blown eyes that made Cisco's trembling body shiver relentlessly as the orgasm slowed, his white seed painting his stomach in splotches. Harry kept moving, picked up speed, eager, intense. It was all so goddamn much. Cisco closed his eyes, reveling in the tight, hot feel of it. Of Harry. Moving in and out, flesh pounding, muscles protesting. It wasn't till Harry let out a 'Yes, goddamnit, Ramon!' that Cisco opened his eyes again. He watched as Harry drove himself deep inside of him one more time, holding himself against him as his groin pulsed and his own orgasm crashed through him, filling Ramon with his seed. It was glorious, watching the wave of pleasure overcome the older man, the way his eyes squeezed shut, the way he bit his lip so hard it nearly blanched. 

Once it was over, once the orgasm passed, Harry opened his eyes slowly, his chest heaving lightly. One by one, he slowly, gently even, let Cisco's legs down to the floor. After taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he grabbed the first piece of clothing he could get his hands on, which happened to be Cisco's t-shirt, and gently wiped Ramon's stomach clean before crawling back up his form carefully, lining his frame up against Cisco's shorter one. Cisco ignored the fact that his shirt was now a mess, and instinctively wrapped his arms around him, very well aware that Harry was being careful not to pull out yet. Good. He was right where Cisco wanted him, after all.

“Does this mean we have to be nice to each other?” Cisco asked, cracking a light smile. He felt Harry lift his head, looking at him with a glare. His answer was to kiss Cisco, hard and hungry. When their lips parted, Cisco breathless, Harry slid out of him, rolling onto his back onto the cold floor beside Ramon and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. 

“What fun would that be, Ramon.” He stated more than asked. Cisco propped himself up on one elbow, feeling a wonderful ache begin to throb in his ass, his dick, hell... his everything. He studied Harry, then. Head to toe. The way his skin was dabbled in sweat, the way his thighs twitched lightly every now and then, the way his chest rose and fell steadily. 

“You're staring.” Harry said without opening his eyes, “Again.” He added, mimicking the exact words that had started this unforeseen encounter. Cisco grinned like an idiot and scooted toward him, grabbing his chin with thumb and forefinger and forcing Harry to turn his head and look at him.

“At least now you know why, you smug jerk.” He said, then tasted those lips. Those damn delicious lips. Harry's arms moved around him, pulling Cisco half on top of him. This kiss was different. Less hungry, less heated, more... what? More caring, more emotional, more... loving. Terms Cisco Ramon never thought he'd equate with Harrison Wells. When the kiss ended, Cisco helped Harry shift the pillow beneath his head, before Ramon rested his own head on Harry's shoulder and chest. He felt Harry's calloused fingers glide up and down his spine, and Cisco decided to mimic the movement on Harry's sternum.

“I hope you know, I plan on this being a thing.” Harry spoke up, moving his free hand beneath his head and letting out a slow breath. “Of the permanent variety.” Cisco chuckled. 

“Harry, are you admitting you like me?” Ramon teased. Harry smiled, Cisco could hear it in his voice.

“I'm pretty sure I'm admitting far more than that, Ramon.” He answered warmly, and Cisco lifted his head to see his expression. It was... happy.

“Good. Me, too.” Ramon said, smiling lightly. Harry raised a brow.

“You, too, what?” Harry asked. And Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and hold me, you idiot.” He sighed out before plopping his head back down. 

“I'm not an idiot.” Harry chided, continuing his stroking of Cisco's spine.

“Yeah you are. But you're my idiot now, so...” Ramon said, closing his eyes. Harry was quiet for a long few moments, just breathing, just gliding his fingers. 

“I can live with that.” Harry finally said. _Good,_ thought Cisco. _Apparently, so can I._

Because apparently it was supposed to be like this. He was supposed to secretly adore Harry's temper tantrums. He was supposed to look forward to bickering with Harry. He was supposed to think Harry's ability to annoy the ever loving hell out of him is actually endearing. And... he was supposed to fall in love with Harry. 

Yeah. 

This was exactly how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
